laochradomfandomcom-20200214-history
Indra
"IT'S THE FUCKING ROYAL CASTLE! DID YOU THINK THEY HAD FUCKING PEASANTS GUARDING THEM!?'" - Indra to the other generals Indra is the alter-ego of Silas, and a member of the Phel's Army. Appearance Silas is a thinly built man with pale skin, with snow white hair and silver eyes with a turquoise ring around the pupil. He commonly wears his old scholars outfit, which is tattered from his imprisonment. He has been driven mad after his time being tortured and being brought back to life, and it shows in his personality. Biography Early Life Indra was born from the trauma that Silas underwent while being tortured in prison. Due to this, Indra has a stern hatred of humans, as well as a general dislike of most humanoids. Indra underwent training with a Psion that revived him as an elan after his death from torture. Under most circumstances, he tricks and slaughters people, unless he needs to be crafty. Indra was approached by a woman who fell from lightning after one of his slaughter fests. At first, he taunted the woman, trying to copy the grand reality bending with his own smaller illusions. She offered him any wish, which was to kill Silas, not knowing that he is a splinter personality from him. He then later passed out. Taking Humanity Indra had a dream about Phel explaining how the brands work, and the group's job of taking down the human leaders. He awoke later in a cell with a wooden door, with a note in his bag from one of his blackouts. The note explained that he tried branding a lizard, succeeded and named him Delom. Moments later, a human with a torch opened the door to the cell he was in causing Indra to pull a knife on him. He exchanged unsavory words with the human, who mentioned that Silas was in the cell earlier. Enraged, he told the man to leave. Moments later, he found himself in a forest with a band of misfits, including the human. After discerning that one of the women was a bitch, the demon was an asshole, and the half demon seemed to be the only other ineligible one there besides himself, he left the fools to bicker. He made way for the town, which he recognized as the capital, and tried to find a magic shop. The merchant said at first that they had many scrolls, but later admitted to only having one. The man refused to lower the price after lying, and so Indra vowed to return when the manager was back. After leaving the store, he heard bells going and assumed the fools tried and failed to break into the castle. Indra noticed a group of guards heading his way, and used ghost sound to figment the bitch, asshole and humans voice to lure some guards away. Indra followed the guards and waved them over, informing them that he saw them head towards the church. His lie fooled the guards, and a small group of them splintered off towards the church. He then used his illusions to fool the rest of the guards into believing the demon fled in the opposite direction they were looking and started looking for the others. He came across the demon, and the two tracked the others, while avoiding the guards. As the group met, Indra scolded them for being idiots and almost getting themselves killed. He then left to mediate while the others came up with a plan that didn't involve being morons... Equipment Indra carries a heavy crossbow in case he has to resort to using a weapon. He also has a small dagger to cut himself loose from bindings and to mutilate corpses. Powers Indra is an illusionist, specializing in illusion spells. In terms of skill, he is a beginner.